


Prometheus

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia pays Ransolm a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prometheus

Most people would be surprised to learn that the only person who came to visit Ransolm Casterfo shortly before his execution was Leia Organa. The lack of other visitors would not be surpriseto anyone after all both parents of the young former senator had been killed when he was a child, he had never married and any allies he had made in his political career had wisely cut ties after allegations about his involvement with the bombing of the senate. It was shocking even be one, because after all why would Leia Organa want to spend even a minute in the presence of a man who most considered a terrorist? Those with more malicious minds may have felt that she was there to revel in the suffering of the man who had revealed to the galaxy she was the daughter of Darth Vader, the man who in one act had ended the three decades she spent building her political career.

No one would suspect that on her way to see the prisioner the princess would have sorrow in her mind and in herat, and when she finally had the man in front of her she would be looking the face of a friend.

Ransolm still looked beautiful even in his prison clothes instead of the luxurious senatorial robes she visualized every time he came to her thoughts, but he was noticeably slimmer since the last time they had met and in the corner of his cheek was a slight bruise. And he smiled when he saw her, and if she was the type of person with less control of her actions she would probably started crying right there.

Their conversation was limited in terms of topics, by law anything they said would be private but she did not trust the government of Riosa to respect privacy laws and protocol, no anymore.

He talked about his country's justice system and dispite of his condition seemed to be a certain pride, with the speed and efficiency of the justice process, their present circumstances did not took the merit of this area. It reminded Leia a little of her brother during the rebellion, not only by the light hair and blue eyes but by idealism, but by the certainty that the universe and people could be good even when the universe and people were not particulary good to him.

Strangely he also made her think of Han when they said goodbye, superficially the two men could not look more different but the two had a nobility that it had initially she failed to recognize that not of blood or maners but of nature. And when they departed Leia told him:

"They'll pay for it, I'll make them pay"

"I know," said Ransolm and then was taken towards his death.

And not just the phrase as the feeling it caused was terribly familiar.

But most of all it made her think of Ben. And she kept remembering even hours after when she was already in her ship. Leia wondered if perhaps the strange connection and sympathy she felt for the young senator has been for unknowingly being able to see a bit of her son in him. But the difference was that Ransolm despite all his fascination with the empire and the idea of a great leader ruling the galaxy when had the opportunity to join the first order said no, more than he was disgusted with the idea that path . Ben when confronted with the first order was attracted, he joined them. It was not the first time she wondered that one day she might get in a cell and saw Ben in place of Ransolm, and her son unlike the former senator would deserve to be there.


End file.
